Sick Leave
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Kate is stuck at home with the flu - Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters. But if I did, Kate would definitely still be alive…

**A/N:** This idea popped into my head when I saw my aunt lying down on the couch at our Christmas lunch, then the Fic just evolved!!

**/ /**

"Alright already. Hang on!!" Kate yelled from the couch. She slowly got up and moved across to the door where someone was banging loudly.

"What?" she screamed swinging the door open.

"Gibbs?!" Kate whispered pulling her dressing gown tighter around herself.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I came to see how you are going" he said leaning slightly against the door frame.

"Excuse me…" Kate yelled running for a tissue and blew her nose.

"Come in" she called from the kitchen. Gibbs stepped into her apartment and closed the door behind him. Gibbs looked around the opened and walked over to the living room

"So… how are you feeling?" he mumbled watching Kate move back across to the couch. She sniffled and flopped down onto the couch,

"Alright I guess. The Doctor said I should take a week off work so I don't infect others" Kate said

"That is fine." Gibbs said shrugging

"Is it just a cold?" he asked moving closer.

"Yeah, a chest cold and I also got…" but stopped as she nearly coughed up a lung.

"Maybe you should take two weeks off" Gibbs said staring at her.

"I'll make you a deal…" she stopped as she blew her nose again.

"I'll come back to work once I have gotten ridden of the cold" she said

"Deal" Gibbs said contemplating if he should shake on it but decided against it.

Kate smiled up at Gibbs as she leaned against the back of the couch. Gibbs returned the smile and stared down at her. Even though she would never admit it, she looked like hell. Her nose was red from blowing too many times, her eyes were all puffy and she kept touching her throat indicating it was sore from coughing.

"Why don't I make you some tea?" Gibbs suggested waiting a moment before heading over to the kitchen.

"That would be nice thanks" she muttered. A few minutes later Gibbs came back over to Kate.

"I didn't know if you wanted anything fancy, so I just used Early Grey" he said handing over the mug.

"How do you think you caught it?" Gibbs asked sitting next to her.

"A couple of weeks ago I went out with some friends, one of them sick and passed it onto me. Plus being in air conditioning all the time probably doesn't help" Kate shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked again.

"Checking how you are feeling. You already asked me that" Gibbs frowned.

"I did?! I'm a little tired" Kate said

"Maybe I should go" Gibbs said half getting up

"No, stay" Kate whispered grabbing his arm and pulled him down. Realising she was still onto his arm, Kate immediately let go

"Shouldn't you be at work?" she asked changing the subject.

"Tony and McGee have been bickering with each other, it's driving everyone crazy" Gibbs grumbled looking across at Kate.

"What are they doing?" she wheezed.

"Playing pranks on each other. DiNozzo put super glue on McGee's keyboard. The keyboard was stuck to McGee's hands and we had to get Abby to pull off the keys" Gibbs said chuckling remembering back to what happened yesterday afternoon.

"Here…" Gibbs said taking the mug from Kate.

"…if you are tired, you should lie down" he continued putting pillows at one end of the couch. Kate mumbled her thanks and lay against the mountain of pillows and cushions. Gibbs stood in front of Kate and watched as she closed her. Gibbs could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. He fished it out and answer, he waited whilst the person was speaking before saying.

"Sure, I'll be there in five" he whispered and hung up. He bent over and lightly kissed her on the head

"Get better soon Kate" he said softly and quickly let himself out of the apartment. _'Calm down Kate. He only came over here because he was sick of DiNozzo and McGee fighting'_ she told herself, but secretly hoped she was wrong.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs slowly walked to his car, whilst on his way he thought back running back to Kate and telling her how he felt. He only ran out of her apartment because if he stayed there a moment longer he would not be responsible for his actions. He opened his car door and got in. He placed his hands on the wheel and rested his head against them. _'You are an idiot Jethro'_ he thought to himself. '_What is so terrifying about explaining how I feel to the one I love?'_ he questioned. _'Maybe's it the fact that you are afraid she will reject you because of your three ex-wives or the fact you are a lot older than her'_ he told himself. Shaking the thoughts away he started the car and headed back to work.

He stepped out of the lift and headed for the bullpen. He stopped by Kate's desk and looked down, imagining her sitting there doing work. He blinked a couple of times to see someone sitting there.

"Yes?" she asked staring back up at him.

"What are you doing up here Abs?" he asked

"There was nothing to do downstairs" she replied smiling.

"I can find you something" Gibbs grinned

"Oh no, I'm fine thanks. Plus…" Abby said pointing at McGee and DiNozzo. Gibbs turned around to see McGee and DiNozzo inches from each other's faces. He also noticed that McGee had red marks up his arm, turning back around to Abby he asked

"What are they from?"

"This" she replied picking up the spoon that she confiscated from Tony. Grumbled to himself he walked and smacked them both on the back of the head.

"Behave or you'll find yourself unemployed." He threatened and they both sat down at their desk.

"Gibbs, where have you been?" Abby asked appearing in front of his desk.

"To see Kate" he replied

"What? And you didn't ask me if I wanted to go?" she shouted

"I…I didn't think" he muttered. Abby turned around in a huff and stormed back to her lab.

"Abby?!" he shouted after her but she did not stop. _'What is with everyone today?_' he shouted to himself. Frowning he looked around the bullpen and realised why everyone was so grumpy. Smiling to himself he grabbed his jacket and stood up and rushed off to the lift.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

'_Abby will keep'_ Gibbs thought as he passed her level in the lift. He exited the lift and got into his car. He speed off towards the local flouriest. Gibbs parked the car out on the street and entered the shop. He looked around and picked the nicest bunch, Gibbs then walked up to the counter and paid for the flowers. He smiled as the sale assistant gave him his change. He quickly walked back to his car and drove off.

Gibbs knocked on her door and took a deep breath waiting for Kate to answer. _'She must be asleep'_ he thought turning away after waiting a couple of minutes. Gibbs was not one to show up at someone door carrying a bunch of flowers, but his team needed Kate and so did Gibbs. Without her the team could not function, shown from DiNozzo and McGee's bickering. Just as Gibbs began to walk away the door swung open and Kate stood there looking out. Gibbs turned around and quickly marched back up to her.

"Can I come in?" he asked

"Sure" she coughed and stepped aside. Gibbs nodded as he walked into her apartment for the second time that morning.

"Would you like some water?" she asked softly closing the door.

"I'm fine thanks" he mumbled

"Not for you, silly. I meant for the flowers" Kate said pointing to the bunch he held in his hand.

"Oh… right" he said handing them over.

"They're beautiful!" Kate commented putting them in a vase.

"They are for you" he said watching her arrange them skilfully.

"I kind of figured that" Kate smiled walking out of the kitchen and placed the vase on the table. Kate turned around to face Gibbs

"Two visits in one day. I must be pretty special" she smiled

"You are" he mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?!" Kate asked narrowing her eyes. Gibbs turned his head to look at her and could feel his heart rate quicken.

"I said _'you are'_. Because it's true" Gibbs replied.

"How special?" she asked taking a step closer.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he growled

"Like; to you, or to the team?" she asked watching Gibbs closely.

"Both. But you mean a hell of a lot more to me" Gibbs confessed. Kate stood there for a moment taking in what he had said. Suddenly she rushed up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I love you to" she whispered clsoe to his ear.

"That's one problem solved" Gibbs sighed stepping back.

"Problem? I'm a problem?!" she shrieked

"What? No! I meant confessing how I feel" Gibbs frowned

"Oh ok. So what is your other problem?" Kate asked leading him over to the couch.

"It's Abby. She is mad at me because I didn't tell her I was coming over" he replied sitting down on the couch. Kate looked at Gibbs then smiled

"Here's what you do" she said leaning in close and whispered into his ear. Gibbs nodded his head and pulled her close.

"Shouldn't you be going back to work? You don't want to get sick do you?" she asked looking up at him.

"Never been sick, and I don't intend to" he replied softly stroking her back.

Gibbs glanced down at Kate ten minutes later and saw she was fast asleep. He picked her up and placed her down on her bed, he pulled the blanket up and covered her. He smiled as he pushed the hair from her face and left. Gibbs drove off to NCIS and before he went to Abby's lab he grabbed a cup of CAF-POW. He walked through her door and found her standing in front of her computer. He walked over and placed the cup down in front of her. His fingers found their way to her shoulders began to massage her tense muscles. Minutes later Gibbs felt her relax and thought it was the best time to apologise.

"Abs, please forgive me. I didn't know you wanted to see Kate" he murmured.

"Why wouldn't I? She is my best friend!" She cried

"I'm sorry" he whispered. Abby turned around and stared into his eyes.

"What did you say?" she asked

"I'm sorry" he said again

"I thought you keep telling us apologises are a sign of weakness" she teased

"Not between friends" Gibbs replied quietly. Abby smiled and quickly hugged him.

"I could never stay mad at you" she said and pushed him back.

**x-x-x**

Kate opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling as she stretched out her arms. Sitting up she looked around the empty room. Getting up slowly she walked out into the living room and searched for Gibbs. Frowning she made her way over to her hand bag and pulled out her phone. Going through the phone book and dialled Gibbs. 

_"Yeah, Gibbs"_ he answered

"Where are you?" Kate asked

_"Back at work. Why?"_ he asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Oh, I just didn't know where you were" she replied.

_"DINOZZO!! Put that down!"_ Gibbs shouted

"What has he done?" Kate asked

_"He picked up his chair and threatened the throw it at McGee"_ Gibbs grumbled

_"I really wish you could come back to work" _he whispered

"So I can get teased by Tony? No way!" she yelled 

_"Oh but you wouldn't, you got me!"_ Gibbs said and Kate imagine see him smiling away.

_"I'll come by later tonight. I have to go"_ Gibbs said

"Bye" she said and expected him to hang up but he didn't.

_"I love you"_ he whispered

"Me to" Kate beamed and hung up. She floated across to the couch and flopped down into it. Smiling she turned on the TV and decided she would be eternally happy if Gibbs kept saying that to her every day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **If any of you have watched Brother Bear, then you would know why I choose it. If you haven't go rent it out now! Pauley Perrette plays a voice of one of the bears!! :)

**Chapter 3**

Gibbs glanced down at the time; he turned around and packed up his gear. _'Abby should still be here'_ he thought entering into the lift.

"Hey Abs" Gibbs greeted walking in her lab.

"Gibbs" she replied.

"Time to knock off" he said

"Ok" Abby nodded typing away on her computer.

"Coming?" Gibbs asked waiting at the door.

"What for?" Abby asked confused.

"I'm popping over to Kate's, thought you might like to come" he shrugged.

"Give me one minute!" Abby cried hurrying she shut down all her machines and disappeared into the back room. She reappeared wearing a black coat and carried a little red bag.

"Ready" she whispered linking her arm around his.

"I thought we might pick up some Chinese on the way" he suggested pressing the lift button.

"Good idea" Abby nodded stepping inside. As they entered the car park they saw Henry the security guard waiting by a black SUV.

"Good night Gibbs, Abby" he said nodding his head and had a small smile on his face seeing their arms entwined.

"Henry" they both said at once.

**x-x-x**

"Kate, open up!" Abby shouted banging on Kate's apartment door. Moments later it swung open and Kate stood there in boxers, a white singlet and a black dressing gown loosely wrapped around her.

"Hey!" Abby shouted walking up to the dressing gown.

"What?" Kate asked stepping aside to let them in.

"I wondered where I had gotten too. And all this time you had it!" she yelled.

"Hang on…" Kate said shooing her hand away

"Let me remind you, you gave this to me. You said you bought a cuter one, the one with bats on it" Kate said wrapping the dressing gown around her.

"Nonsense!" Abby cried tickling Kate.

"Gibbs! Abby is violating the sick!" she giggled. Gibbs grinned walking over to them; he picked Abby up around her waist. Throwing her over his shoulder and then walked across to the couch and placed her down.

"Bad Abby" he scolded.

"I brought over some Chinese" Gibbs said walking back to Kate. She nodded her head and covered her mouth coughing.

"You ok?" he whispered wrapping his arm around her shoulder

"Yeah" she croaked. Gibbs guided her over to the bench where the Chinese lay in the bag.

"Abby!" he called out shaking her box. Abby, grumbling to herself, got up from the couch and snatched the box from Gibbs. She sat down at the table and dug in, pausing for a moment Abby watched Gibbs help Kate into her chair and then place the food in front of her and gently kissed he hair.

"Oh my God!!" she shouted pointing her chop sticks at them sending food flying across the room.

"Did you think I could never find another woman?" Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Abby yelled frowning

"It's just… I mean, it's Kate!" Abby cried

"Is that too weird for you?" Kate asked softly

"No" Abby replied shaking her head and began to eat her meal again.

Kate pushed back the plate and complained she could not eat another mouthful. They all moved across to the couch with Kate stuck in the middle. Abby jumped to her feet and picked out a movie which would be suited for all.

"Popcorn?" Abby asked sanding in front of Kate.

"In the pantry" she wheezed pointing behind her. Gibbs stood u but Abby quickly walked across and pushed him back down into the couch.

"I can do it" she said walking off to the kitchen.

"So what movie did Abby pick?" Gibbs asked as the credits rolled onto the screen.

"Just wait" Abby giggled as she put the popcorn bag in the microwave.

"Abby!!" Kate shrieked seeing the title pop up onto the screen, Brother Bear.

"What? I do like other movies than just evil and dark!" she yelled from the kitchen pouring the popcorn into two bowls. She hand one over to Gibbs and sat down next to Kate. She smiled like a little girl finding a long lose toy, she dug her hand into the popcorn and watched the TV as Kenai, Denahi and Sitka battled the raging waters in their canoes. An hour later Abby looked across at Gibbs and Kate sleeping, shaking her head she grabbed the bowl and put it down on the coffee table.

"People just don't appreciate things I do anymore" she mumbled under her breath as she turned off the DVD and left the apartment.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs opened his eyes and looked down at Kate resting against his shoulder. He smiled to himself and looked at the clock sitting on the table. Gibbs picked Kate up in his arms and carried her across to the bedroom. He carefully discard the dressing gown without waking her, he laid her against the pillows and quickly stripped to his boxers and under shirt.

"Where am I?" Kate asked sitting up. Gibbs climbed up onto the bed next to her.

"In bed. It's really late" he muttered gently pushing her back down. She nodded her head and rested it on his chest, she drew little circle on his chest muscles.

"Good night" she yawned closing her eyes.

"Good night, I love you" he whispered not sure if she heard him or not.

"I love you too" she replied as a smile appeared on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Kate opened her eyes to find Gibbs staring down at her.

"Morning" she mumbled stretching her arms. Kate sat up and checked the time,

"Shouldn't you be at work?" she asked noting it was 7:09am.

"Nope. It's Saturday" he smiled.

"Oh…" Kate said looking away.

"It's ok. I forget what day it is all the time" he said turning her head back.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Kate asked rubbing her face.

"Already sorted" Gibbs said placing a hand on her back.

"Huh?" she muttered opening her eyes and saw the tray in front of her.

"Breakfast in bed and you bring home dinner. You should visit more often!" Kate beamed as she began to eat the beans on toast. Gibbs picked up a piece of toast and put strawberry jam on it. He bit into the toast then took a sip of the coffee he made.

"Did you want any coffee?" Gibbs asked suddenly realising he didn't get any for Kate.

"I'm fine with juice" she said picking up the glass of orange juice.

"What are we going to do today?" Gibbs asked swallowing the last mouthful from the toast.

"Stay home, watch lots of TV/movies and eat junk food!" Kate said putting the fork down.

"Sounds good" Gibbs said

"Finished?" he asked pointing to the tray

"Yes thank you" Kate said licking her fingers.

Kate followed Gibbs out of the bedroom and plonked herself down on the couch, a few moments alter Gibbs appeared by her side.

"So what are we going to watch?" he asked placing a hand on her knee.

"You can choose. That why you won't complain if you don't like what I pick" Kate smiled.

"Ok" Gibbs said getting up and moved over to the TV cabinet, he pulled open the draw and stared down in surprise at all the DVD's Kate owned. Shrugging his shoulders he pulled out a case and put in the first disc and walked back over to Kate.

"What did you pick?" she asked watching him sit down.

"Something called 'Bones'" he said frowning slightly.

"Who are they?" Gibbs asked as a couple appeared on the main menu.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan" Kate said pointing to the right people.

"Booth is like the icing on a cake!" Kate said staring at the picture. She glancing over at Gibbs and sees the hurt on his face, smiling faintly she snuggles up to him.

"But not as hot as my Gibbs" she said staring into his eyes.

"That's more like it!" he said wrapping his arms around her and Kate pressed play.

**x-x-x**

Kate opened and looked around the room.

"What episode are we up to?" she asked rubbing her face.

"Three" Gibbs whispered back

"You mean to tell me you can operate a DVD player and go to the next episode?" Kate gasped in surprise.

"Yes I can" he mumbled pressing stop.

"I thought you would have given up about half an hour into the first episode" Kate teased

"Hey! I find it interesting" he snapped

"You like Bones?!" Kate asked again in surprise.

"Why are you so surprised? I do like other things than building a boat and work" he said poking his tongue out at her. Gibbs stood up and headed for the door

"Where are you going?" Kate called out peering over the back of the couch.

"To get some clothes" Gibbs said turning around

"What for?" Kate asked frowning

"I was planning on staying the weekend, plus I would like a shower" he replied

"Still not seeing why you have to go?" Kate said

"I would like change into some clean clothes after having my shower" Gibbs retorted

"Or you could…" but Kate didn't finish

"What if Abby or something else cames around?" Gibbs asked knowing what she suggested.

"I'll lock the door" she shrugged

"Kate" he growled

"Fine, go" she said waving her hand

"I won't be long I promise" he said walking over and kissed her head.

Kate looked down at the clock, 12:32pm. _'Where the hell is he? If he doesn't come back soon I am going to call'_ she thought but before she reached for her phone the front door open and Kate jumped to her feet.

"Back soon eh? Where the hell have you been? It's like three hours since you left?!" she shouted at Gibbs.

"Nice to see you" Gibbs mumbled placing the bag slung over his shoulder down on the floor.

"I made this for you" Gibbs said handing over the plastic container. Kate blushed slightly and took it from him. She peeled back a corner and looked inside.

"What is it?" she asked

"Soup" he replied

"I figured that. What kind?" she asked again closing the lid shut.

"Chicken plus my secret ingredient to help get you better sooner" he smiled watching Kate put it in the fridge.

"Thank you" she said walking up to him and kissed his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Next week on Wednesday morning Kate stepped out of car and walked across to the lift. She pressed the button and waited for it to appear. Once it had she stepped in and the lift stopped at the next level where Gibbs hopped in.

"Good morning" she smiled

"I see my chicken soup helped" he smiled moving across to her.

"It did indeed! You must tell me how to make it" she asked

"Why? If I do, then I don't have an excuse to come over the next time you are sick" he frowned.

"You don't need an excuse" Kate smiled slipping her hand into his.

"Are you sure you are fit to work?" he asked his eyes staring at her.

"Yes" she nodded.

"Your choice" he mumbled.

"What are we going to do about work?" she asked stepping closer to him.

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"I want us to be our little secret for the moment, like from the rest of the team." She explained

"You ashamed of me?" he asked.

"Never! I just don't want us going public… yet" she replied. Gibbs nodded his head and kissed her cheek. Gibbs held the door open for Kate as they reached the bullpen level. Tony poked his head up from his computer hearing the lift open. He jumped to his feet

"Kate!" he shouted opening his arms for a hug. Kate hesitated for a moment and cautiously threw a look at Gibbs who shrugged his shoulders.

"What the hell, why not" Kate shrugged hugging Tony. He let her go and stood back

"How are you feeling?" he asked watching Gibbs walk past to his desk.

"Much better, I think it was being away from all your bickering and teasing has done the trick" Kate teased walking over to her desk leaving Tony bewildered at her comment.

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" Tony asked across the bullpen to Kate.

"What party?" Kate frowned

"New Year Eve party. Starts at six tonight, right here in the squad room" Tony informed

"I'll think about it" Kate replied

"Please? Come on! Even Gibbs is going to be there!" Tony uttered glancing across at Gibbs.

"Is that so?" she asked looking across.

"Yeah well I thought I should go, being New Year Eve and all" he shrugged smiling at her.

"What about you McGee?" Kate asked watching him walk to his desk.

"Probie can't make it" Tony said.

"Why not?" she asked

"He claims to have a _'date'_" Tony said.

"Go Tim" Kate said winking at him. He blushed and quickly sat down at his desk and turned on his computer.

**x-x-x**

"Well I'm off" McGee said looking at his watch. He packed up his things and then head for the lift. On his way he passed Abby,

"Hey guys. You ready to party!!" she chirped holding up bottle of alcohol.

"I shall be your bar tender for tonight" Abby said as she carried a foldable table. She setup the table and placed down the bottles.

"What are you going to be making?" Kate asked walking across

"Dunno, just some mixes" Abby shrugged preparing the first drink.

"What about food?" Tony asked

"Got that covered" Gibbs said pulling a plastic bag full of chips, chocolate cover peanuts and other finger food.

"Sweet!" Tony smiled grabbing the food and laid it out on his desk.

"How about some music?" Kate suggested

"One moment. Who computer is still on?" she asked looking around the team.

"Mine is" Tony said. Abby nodded her head and quickly went behind his desk. A few minutes later after typing madly away on the keyboard, music began to emit from the speakers.

"So what is this drink?" Gibbs asked as Abby returned to the table seeing Abby pour it into four different cups.

"Double hanger. Three shots of vodka, crushed ice, mango juice and a few drops of lemon" she said hanging them out.

"Abby!" Kate shrieked after taking a sip of the drink

"What!?!" she asked looking up from the table.

"It's bitter" she screeched.

"Fine, you'll like this next one" Abby grinned.

"I'm not sure I should be drinking" Kate shrugged looking over at Gibbs who finished the drink in one hit.

"Come on Kate, it's New Year Eve!" Tony whined.

"Fine" she grumbled

"So what is this?" she asked accepting the cup Abby handed to her.

"Strawberry Delight" she smiled.

Hours later, Tony was sitting in front of his desk mildly drunk, Abby had decided to stop making drinks and eat her weight in chips and Gibbs asked Kate to dance.

"Let's play a game!" Tony shouted staggering to his feet.

"I don't think that is a good idea for a person in your condition" Kate said standing still beside Gibbs.

"I can do what I like!" he said poking out his tongue.

"How about eye spy?" Gibbs suggested

"Gibbs!" Abby grumbled

"What? It is all I could think of" he shouted back

"I think it's a great idea" Kate smiled wrapping her arm around his.

"I'll go first" Gibbs said sitting down making a circle. Kate sat down next to Gibbs and leaned against him. Tony flopped back down on the ground leaning against his desk with Abby beside him.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with D" Gibbs said as he eyes travelled around the room.

"DOG!!" Tony blurted out. Everyone burst into laughter at his ridiculous answer.

"On second thought, this could be fun!" Abby said trying to get her laughter under control.

"Desk" Kate guessed.

"Gibbs, that was too easy!!" Abby whined.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with P" Kate said looking around at everyone.

"Good idea!" Tony smiled

"What?" Kate frowned

"I need to go to the head" Tony mumbled getting to his feet.

"I don't think he should drive home" Kate commented watching him walk down the hall.

"I can drop him off" Abby offered

"Thanks Abs" Gibbs smiled.

"Oooh… Plasma screen!" Abby yelled

"I'll wait till Tony comes back before I take my turn. Does anyone want another drink?" she asked looking from Gibbs to Kate.

"Could I have a Strawberry Delight? They were very nice" Kate asked

"Sure" Abby said jumping to her feet.

"Where did you learn to mix drinks?" Gibbs asked

"I had a job at my uncle's bar to help me through college" Abby replied shaking up the drink. By the time Abby had finished making the drink and passed it down to Kate, Tony was back and standing at the entrance to the squad room.

"Where is mine?!" he shouted

"Right here Tony" Abby smiled bringing over a cup. He sat down and took a sip.

"Ok my go. I spy with my little eye something beginning with E" Abby said grinning. Everyone thought for a moment before Kate spoke up

"Electricity!"

"You can't see electricity Kate" Abby giggled

"You so can! What about lights?!" she snapped.

"That's light not electricity. Anyway that's not the answer" Abby smirked.

"Elevator?" Tony asked

"Yes" Abby chirped

"But you can't see it, your back is turned to the entrance" Gibbs frowned

"I can see that one!" Abby growled pointing to the once at the back of the office.

"Tony it's your go" Abby said looking over at him but he was slumped against his desk sleeping.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Should I wake him up?" Abby asked staring across at Tony.

"Nah" Gibbs said shaking his head. Kate yawned and looked down at her watch wondering what the time was.

"Wake up early?" he asked pulling her into his lap.

"No, but it's 12:58pm, so that might have something to do with it" she retorted.

"Oh" he muttered.

"Sorry, I'm just a little tired" she apologised.

"It's ok" he whispered planting a kiss on her head.

"So you guys planning on getting married or what?" Abby asked stretching out her legs which were starting to cramp.

"Abby!" Kate shrieked

"Dunno, not just yet" Gibbs answered

"Huh?" Kate mumbled looking up at him.

"I love you, you know that" he said smiling awkwardly. Tony snorted and sat up,

"Huh, what's going on?" he grumbled

"Nothing DiNozzo, go back to sleep" Kate replied

"Wasn't it my turn?" he asked

"Yeah but you feel asleep" Abby giggled

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with B" he said sitting up. Everyone sat in silence trying to think of an answer.

"Bin?" Abby asked

"Yeah!" Tony shouted. Abby laughed watching Tony think that was the best thing to spy. Kate smiled watching the pair then turned around and stared up at Gibbs.

"Happy New Year honey" she said lightly kissing his lips.

"Kate…" Tony growled

"Yes?" she answered

"You just kissed Gibbs" he slurred

"I know" she smiled

"Your boss" he stated

"Once again, I know" she smirked.

"Got a problem with that DiNozzo?" Gibbs frowned

"No Boss" he said shaking his. Abby leaned clsoe to his ear and whispered that they are a couple.

"Gross. Hang on… Kate is like way older than you" Tony pointed out.

"And how is this different from your relationships?" she asked

"What do you mean?" he inquired.

"Well you go out with younger women, so it's the same with us. I'm younger than Gibbs" she said smiling as Gibbs stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Wow, I would never have thought to see DiNozzo speechless" Gibbs grinned.

"You guys can go home" Abby said watching Kate yawn.

"I can clean up" she offered "Thanks Abs. Happy New Year" Gibbs said walking over to hug her.

"I'll see you after the holidays" Kate said to Abby "Bye Tony" Kate waved heading over to the lift.

Gibbs drove them back to his house. He opened the front door for Kate and let her inside first. He closed the door behind him and followed her to the couch.

"Want anything?" he asked sitting down beside her.

"Sleep" she grumbled. Gibbs smiled and picked her up in his arms. He carried her upstairs and placed her down on the bed. He quickly got changed then climbed into bed beside her. "Night Kate" he whispered kissing her cheek, but Kate was already fast asleep to answer back.

**x-x-x**

The next morning Kate rolled over and saw Gibbs lying there watching her.

"Morning" she greeted staring into his blue eyes.

"Hello" he whispered back.

"What are we going to do today?" she asked.

"We are going out" he smiled.

"But its New Year Day, wouldn't everything be shut?" Kate frowned

"Not where we are going" he replied.

"Come down stairs. I made breakfast" Gibbs ordered. Kate smiled and jumped out of bed, she grabbed the dressing gown lying on the back of the chair. She walked down the stairs with Gibbs by her side. She gasped at the sight before her eyes.

"It's wonderful" she whispered hurrying over to sit down.

"There is just one more thing" he said pulling a box from his pocket. It slipped in his fingers and fell to the ground. He bent down and picked it up; he knelt on one knee and handed it over to Kate.

"What's this?" Kate asked her heart pounding knowing there would be a question soon asked after opening the box.

"A present" he answered opening the box her. He held it up so she could see the two emerald stud earrings. Kate looked down at them in disappointment.

"You don't like them?" Gibbs asked hurt.

"No, they are great" she said trying to sound happy.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked

"Well…" she said nodding towards him. He looked down then back at Kate.

"What?" he frowned

"Well when one gets down into the position there is a question shortly followed" she whispered.

"Oh…" he said staring at her.

"Anyway, what is the special occasion for such a gift?" she asked changing the subject.

"Can't I buy a present for my love?" Gibbs snapped. He stared at Kate then smiled

"Here, let's eat then we can head out" he said sitting in the chair opposite her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Only two character I own in this chapter are TK and Shadow!!!

**Chapter 7**

Kate lifted her head from leaning against the window as the car stopped. She looked around and saw nothing but a barn and large open paddocks.

"Is this why you told me to wear jeans? Because we are going riding?" she asked glancing across at Gibbs.

"You don't want to?" he asked

"I do. I was just puzzled why you specifically told me what to wear" she said and waited for Gibbs to open the door for her. A stout lady with brownie/blonde hair walked up to them.

"Jethro, haven't seen you since…well in a while" she smiled

"Yeah I know Rebecca. Are we ready to head out?" he asked

"Yep. This way" she said walking into the barn.

"Kate is it?" Rebecca asked turning towards her.

"Yes" she answered.

"You'll be riding TK today. Have you ridden before?" Rebecca asked watching Kate closely.

"No" she answered shaking her head.

"Ok. I'll saddle him up for you. Jethro I take you don't need help?" she called out.

"Nope" he answered entering into the next stall. Kate poked her head around and saw Gibbs softly speaking to the horse in front of him.

"That's King, Jethro has ridden him before. They bonded instantly" Rebecca said appearing next to Kate.

"Gibbs has been here before?" she asked

"Yes, he rode along the beach with Shannon and dear little Kelly" Rebecca smiled then faded and her face became full of sadness. Kate looked from Rebecca to Gibbs, who had lifted his head towards them hearing the two names which causes him much pain. _'A topic better left for another day'_ Kate thought. Rebecca turned back around and focused her attention on TK. Kate stared at the horse Gibbs was going to ride, his coat was a dark brown and he had a blaze down his face there was no other markings visible on his body. Gibbs looked up and noticed Kate standing there. He smiled and quickly tacked up.

"Are we riding along the beach?" Kate asked looking at Gibbs.

"No, there is like a forest" he replied

"Would you be accompanying us?" Kate asked accepting the reins from Rebecca.

"Yes I am. Let me just go get my horse then we can go on the trail" she smiled rushing off. She came back leading a grey mare.

"This is Shadow" she said as the mare walked right up to Kate and pushed her head into Kate's chest.

"Hello" Kate soothed patting the side of her face.

Both Rebecca and Gibbs mounted at the same time, Kate stood by TK looking up at the saddle.

"Don't worry dear, he is the most relaxed horse. Great for beginners" Rebecca smiled turning around to face her. Kate smiled and mimic there movement to mount up. Rebecca led the way out onto the trail, first it was just a plain old path but then tree appeared on either side. More and more trees appeared and Kate realised they were going deeper into the forest. Fifteen minutes later Gibbs saw a small water hole, he slowed King down to a walk,

"Do you mind giving us a moment?" he asked Rebecca.

"Sure, there is something I got to check anyway" she said urging her horse into a canter down the hill. Gibbs glanced across at Kate approaching.

"Kate, can it talk to you?" he asked. She nodded her head and stopped TK,

"Well?" she snapped looking at Gibbs.

"You mean the world to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I hate it when you are mad at me. I can't stand it when you aren't by my side" Gibbs said squeezing King's side making him walk on and Gibbs halted him next to TK. Gibbs leaned across and took Kate's hand into his own.

"I love you so much. Will move into my house?" he asked. Kate stared at him for a moment before considering her answer.

"Yes" she whispered as her face broke into a smile. She leant across and kissed his lips,

"It's a beautiful spot" she said sitting back in the saddle.

"Yeah, but I know something it is even more beautiful!" he beamed.

"Come on lets go back" Gibb suggested turning King around.

**- The End -**


End file.
